The Torture Of Being A Head Girl
by Hopscotch Girl
Summary: Lily Evans is now in her seventh year at Hogwarts as the Head Girl,and never expected her mortal enemy, James Potter, to be the Head Boy. She now has spend her final year trying to make amends with Severus Snape, and find out what/who matters most to her.
1. Memories Just Lead To Hell

_OK so I'm testing the waters out on a James/Lily fic. I hope It goes well, but I guess you reader's will be the judge of that. So Yeah, have fun and enjoy, oh and there's this little button that you click at the bottom of the screen that takes you to a magical pop up called review. You should try it._

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowlling therefore I don't own any of this._

_Also, I know that it is never mentioned in the books who Lily's friends are, or that she was friends with molly and Tonk's and people like that, but for the sake of the story, they will be._

_So have fun reading and pretty please with a cherry on top review!_

_P.S. This is an updated version of the original chapter._

**Memories Just Lead To Hell.**

**Chapter 1**

I remember her voice ringing through my ears as if it weren't a few years ago. My own sister called me a freak.

"Lily, don't play with the freak," I remember her calling, "If you play with Severus then your a freak too!"

So I didn't know what to do but just stand there. I was so young. Was I supossed to go and play with my sister, or my best friend. I looked down at a deadend flower and picked it up. I watched as it came to life in my hands, and remembered why I would asways pick Sev. He helped me discover that I was a witch. One will never forget a friend whom helped them discover who they were.

"You're such a freak Lily," Petunia's shrill voice hung in the air as she ran away. "I don't think your a freak," Severus' comforting voice spoke, "And your parents don't think you are either, so don't listen to her.' Snape always knew the right things to say to me. I remember walking over to him and giving him a hug. "What house do you think I will be in Sev" I asked him as I sat down in the grass. " I guess we will find out tomorrow now won't we," He said tapping my nose. "But what if no one likes me," I whined, "I am a muggle born, they are frowned upon." "Whoever doesn't adore you is an idiot," Snape said to me. "Well I should be going in now, I need my sleep for tomorrow." I hated saying goodbye to Severus. But nevertheless, he stood up and gave me a hug and watched me as a ran inside.

I remember my first train ride too. Sev and I said goodbye to our parents and found a compartment with a girl named Molly and a boy named Arthur, though they were seventh years. We didn't talk very much besides introductions but that was fine. None of knew what to say either. Molly however broke the ice. "So I have a bit of a big family, I'm cousins with Bellatix, Narcissa, Regulus, and Sirius Black. As well as Nymphadora Tonks, but she goes by Tonks, however she won't come to Hogwarts for another year."

"And you're good cousin's with them," Severus asked. "Oh I don't like Bellatrix, plus Narcissa and Regulus are great to get along with, but they don't always have minds of there owns, they follow Bell Bell like lost puppies. Tonks and Sirius are great people, if they weren't my cousins they would be my best friends anyway." "Noted," I said just as a boy with mop hair, and a boy with hair down to his shoulder's came in.

"Molly I finally found you," the boy with long hair said. "Hi Sirius, I was just telling Lily and Severus about you," Molly said. "Wow Sirius look," The boy with mopped hair said, "I never thought there would be three gingers in one room." Sirius began laughing but Severus interupted. "Sod off Potter."

"Oh don't get your pants in a wod Snape," The boy named Potter said. "Well Molly," Sirius said, "I was just wanted to make sure I could find you, so bye now." And with that him, and Potter were out of the compartment.

"So who was that," I asked.

"James Potter," Arthur said. "He is a spoilled jerk," Sev started to say, "My mother works for his father on the Prophet. The Potter's are very rich; James grandmother was a Peverell, they are the oldest known pureblood family."

"I see," I said to Snape.

* * *

><p>I remember getting into Gryffindor and Sitting next to Sirius, who was sitting next to Arthur. Sirius was in Gryffindor as well. His brother and cousins all got Slitherin. A Boy named Frank LongBottom joined us as everyone laughed at him, and then a boy called Remus joined us as well. He sat next to Sirius and gave him a high five. Soon a girl named Alice Madden was with us and just after her a boy with the last name of Malfoy went into slitherin too.<p>

Then we saw a rat-ish looking boy called Peter get called to the stool; he looked really whimmpy. He was sorted into Gryffindor too, who knows why, I thought he looked like a Hufflepuff. Then I remember Hearing his name. "Potter, James," Proffesor McGonagal said. He Pridefully walked up to the stoll and before the hat even touched his head the Hat bellowed GRYFFINDOR.

After about three more people were sorted, I was excited to see Sev finally go to the stool. He was sitting there for almost five minutes before the hat simply said Slitherin. I was devistated. For the rest of my first night though I decided that I would try to make knew friends. However James made it impossible. He would not stop flirting with me. I had finally pinched him and told him to sod off. I felt accomplished when Severus had a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>My fith year was weird. Frank finally asked Alice out, it was a non stop snog fest. I (agaisnt my better judgement) felt lonely and finally let Severus kiss me, but it didn't turn out right, and I knew how much he cared for me so I told him straight up I couldn't let him date me and we had to be frinds.<p>

James Potter and his group of Sirius, Remus, and Peter, who call themselves the Maraurders, made a pretty neat map that could only be opened by a certain code that I have yet to find out. I also happen to know that Remus is a werewolf, I actually came up with the idea of the other three becoming animagi, and take him to the Shrieking shack, but no, I have never once been given credit for that, not even James has given me credit.

I mean I remember all the hurtful things he has done to Severus and to me over the years yet I still know he has a huge crush on me. So I thought he would have given me credit, but I guess that ass got the better of him.

But one day the boys decided to torture poor Severus and it turned out for the worst. He said he didn't need help from a mudblood. I ran away from him and everyone else. I was told that Potter beat the crap out of him later that night. That was the first and only time I felt anything other then hatred for Potter.

* * *

><p>My sixth year was okay. Pretty much my friends that year were Alice, Frank, somewhat the Maraurders, Hestia Jones, Amos Diggory, Amelia Bones, and John Clearwater.<p>

Snape was always kind to me during our time apart, but then that summer I knew I had to forgive him.

* * *

><p>So at the moment my life is filled with pissed-off-ness. And I could hear Severus sneaking up behind me, but I let him anyway.<p>

I felt both of his arms snake around me and pull me back before I could even pretend to scream. "Severus Snape what have I told you about sneaking up on me," I yelled trying to sound scared. "That it doesn't work on you," Sev said pulling my red hair away from my neck, "I knew you knew I was coming Lily." He turned me around and we gave eachother a nice warm embrace. Even if he was in slitherin, he still knew how to make someone feel comforted.

"So what we you thinking about," Snape asked me. "How my memories are just bringing me to hell," I said.

"What did Potter do this time," Sev asked me. I just handed him my Hogwarts letter. He took it carefully in his hands. I pushed his black hair out of his eyes so he could read my letter.

I knew he read it through the second his jaw dropped. "I knew you would be head girl," he started, "But I never expected him to be head boy." "I know Sev," I began, "And to make matter's worse, I got another letter from Dumbledore today asking for me to please sit with him on the train by our selves to 'bond as head boy and girl', I already have to share a dorm with him."

Severus had been right though. I had been the perfect student example my whole Hogwarts life. I never got anything lower then and O ever! I had been a Prefect in my fith and sixth year and had expected to be head girl. I mean there were alot of other prefects besides me and him. I mean I actually thought Remus or Frank would be head boy.

"Lily," Severus said pulling me out of my thoughts, "Come on we leave for our last year of Hogwarts tomorrow. Lets spend today in happieness OK." I agreed just as I heard Snape mutter _accio nimbus. _Severus' mother bought it for him for his seventeenth birthday. He told me it was the newest broomstick technology of our generation. I had flown on an old clean sweap before but never a nimbus. Just as I was thinking that, Severus pulled me on and took off.

I held on to Severus tighly and I could tell he was enjoying it, in every way possible. He flew me over our special pond and we flew through the trees surrounding it. We were probably flying for about three hours when we finally landed in his backyard. I hugged Sev, and we only broke apart because of my sister. "Lily, where have you been you freak," her shrill voice spoke out, "Come on mum and Dad said they want to take us out to dinner to celebrate your freakness, I mean appointment of being '_Head Girl_.'" "Thanks for the great day Sev," I said giving him another hug then apparating into my house and falling onto Petunia while doing so. "God Lily just because you are aloud to do magic now doesn't mean you have to whip your wand out for everything," (author's note, sound familiar?) Petunia screamed at me stalking up the stairs.

"There she is," My father said giving me a lung crushing hug. "Our daughgter the Head Girl of Hogwarts," My mother said joining in on the hug fest. "Yeah and this head girl needs air," I said, however it was just barely audible. "Come now Lily we are taking to Krislis for your heading off dinner," my father said to me leading me to the car. Krislis was this polish restaurant that opened up on one of the main street's of london.

So my family, including a very upset Petunia, all drove off to London for dinner.

When we got there I saw a whale, I mean my sister's fiance, waiting in the parking lot. "I hope you don' t mind, but I invited him so your sister wouldn't be all moody for the night," my mother said to me. The Host happened to be a boy I knew from school. His name was John Clearwater and he was in Ravenclaw,he was a good friend. "Oh hello Lily and the Evans family, nice to see you," John said in a kind host like tone. "Nice to see you too John," I said, "How have you spent your holiday." "Oh I've been good, mainly at my girls place or working here," he said taking five menus out, "If you follow me I will show you to your seats."

My family followed John to a nice booth and I sat next to my father with my sister and mother on the other side, and Vernon took grabbed a chair and put it at the end of the table. "Well I'll see you on the train tomorrow Lily," John said. "Yes I will make sure to say hello, have a good rest of the evening," I told him. And with that a waitress came over and put our glasses of water on the table.

Our dinner was amazing and we mainly talked about my last year as a hogwarts student. Well me, my mom, and father anyway talked. Petunia and Vernon just ate her food and said nothing but a grunt every now and then. After our dinner was finished and the bill was paid we all went back home and said our good nights, and bye good night I mean watching Vernon suck my sisters faces of. EW

"Well Lilykins," my dad said, "I will see my lovly flower in the morning." "Goodnight dad," I said giving him a hug before walking into my bedroom. I stripped out of my clothing and through on a pair of boxers Remus gave me for my birthday last year, my favorite muggle band was on them. Remus and I both loved the Beatles. We could sing "Hey Jude" or "Love Me Do" 'til the cows came home. I then through on an old shirt of Sev's that I stole from him, but he still doesn't know I have it, I don't think he would mind.

Just as I was crawling into bed I heard a pop and knew someone had just apparated into my room. "Good evening my Lily flower," I heard _his _voice come out. "James what are you doing hear, I thought we established that I DON'T like you," I said in a very irritated tone. "You see my Lily," James said in an awful seductive tone, "I just found out that my Lily will be Head Girl with me and I just had to see her."

"Oh will you just leave me alone please," I pleaded.

"Fine, but only if you kiss me," James said with a spark in his eye.

"Fine," I said in an irritated tone.

"Really" James said as his shocked tone matched his shocked face.

I stood up and saw James close his eyes. I slowly grabbed his hand in mine and lifted it to my lips and pressed them against his fingertips. My lips left his fingers just as fast at the got to them. As James felt the contact he opened his eyes with a pained expression.

"I thought I was getting a kiss," James said a little let down.

"And you did," I said, "You never said where the kiss had to be."

"Tuche Evans," James began, "Tuche."

And true to his word, James was gone.

* * *

><p>I was not a morning person, ever, expecialy since there was a thunder storm last night. I am pathetic when it came to storms. I had to go into my parents room and have them hold me until it stopped. Therefore, lastnight, no sleep, at all. What mainly kept me up however was the thought that I now have to spend ever night starting tonight in a dorm with just me and James, yeah not happy about that. So I slowly made my way to the kitchen and made some eggs, bacon and toast. Just then an owl came in and dropped a letter on my plate then flew out. I opened it and saw a single sentence.<p>

_I await our first night together my Lily Flower_

_~James_

All I could do was roll my eyes and throw the note into my bag. I went back upstairs, threw on something to wear and put my hair into a ginger braid. I grabbed my trunk and bag and tossed it into the back of our car. My mother came downstairs, with my father sleepily following her, and a groggy Petunia followed him.

We all got in the car and headed to Kings Cross Station. The car ride was quite and my family, besides Petunia was upset that I wasn't sure if I'd be home for Christmas holiday this year. I was going to wait until it got closer to the holiday to see what I would do for the break. And by the time we got to platforms between nine and ten my mother was in tears. "Write to me once a week, no once a day," she said through sobs. My father gave me a teary hug and told me good luck. And I got a very light hug from Petuinia.

I then watched as my family walked away. I turned around to find that some randon muggle was just leaning against the barrier. It was kinda hard to run straight into something and not scare the shit out of whoever was in the way. I had to go covert ops. I walked carefully up to the barrier and made it look like I was leaning too. Then when no one was looking I fell back pulling my cart with me.

I was accpecting to fall onto the ground, but I was reluctant to find that someone caught me. "Need a little help there," I heard Sev say to me. "Yeah Thanks Sev," I said. "Let me get that," Severus then took my cart and put it in the designated area.

"So I say we go and find your stupid head boy/girl compartment," Sev said a little upset. "Hey you know that if it were up to me I would be with you, Alice and Frank, Amelia, John, Amos, and Hestia." "Yeah, Yeah," Sev said, "I know."

We borded the train with out another word and had a wordless walk to my compartment. I gave Severus a hug and walked in.

* * *

><p>So there you have it. Chapter one is FIN. I hoped you liked it and remember the magical button of review at the bottom of the screen. Please give me your thoughts and ideas thanks a million!<p>

Oh and ps

I know Tonks is like a lot younger and so many people are just not mentioned as friends, also the maiden names aren't mentioned, so for the sake of the story I have changed things for the better.

And also I know in my original chapter one Molly Weasley was supposed to be good friends with Lily, but then I realized that if they were the same age then she would have had Bill in her first year.

_Whoot, Whoot_


	2. First Night Tortures

_OK so how was my first chapter good, bad, terrible, or fantastic. Please let me know and I will take your thoughts into account._

_Also I have a deal with my good friend Jedichild. She and I are good friends in real life, not just on fanfiction. She is my best friend and we are promoting each other's stories. So I say you check her out and read her stuff. She is a good writer._

_Well with that said._

_Disclaimer: I no own Harry Potter :(_

_P.S.  
>Remember the magical button of review at the bottom of the screen.<em>

_Double PS_

_If you have not already re read my chapter one, I updated it to make more sense. For example instead of Molly and Arthur being in the same year as the rest of the characters, (which would have meant Molly having Bill first year) I made them seventh years. And now they are married and have kids. Other wise it's basically the same._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

**First night Tortures.**

When I walked into my compartment I felt like a giddy school girl. I saw Alice and squealed at the top of my lungs.

"LILY," Alice squealed as her brown hair flailed around. We ran up to each other and hugged the crap out of each other. "Alice HOW are you!" I screamed, "How did you know I was going to be head girl. I only found out like three days ago." "Oh Frank told me," Alice said, "He was over yesterday and told me. All the prefects know who the heads are, only he didn't tell me who the head boy is."

"Yeah for good reason too," I said. By the look on Alice's face I had a feeling I would need to elaborate a bit. "Yeah you better start explaining," she said in a whiny tone. "You see I believe Dumbledore has finally gone off his rocker. Dumbledore has picked the insufferable, annoying, ass of a boy to be head b-,"

"Ahh glad to see you think so Highly of me Evans," _his_ voice spoke out. "What in Merlin's name is he talking about Lily," Alice said to me, as I just stood looking at Potty Potter.

"Oh," James said, a smirk tugging at his lips," You mean you didn't tell your little friend that I am to be your Counter part for the year."

"No," Alice said dragging out the o extra long, "You, how could you be the Head Boy." "I've been asking myself the same thing for three days now," I said sounding quite disgusted.

"Oh you mean you aren't happy to see me Lily-Flower?" There he goes again with the name calling. "Potter I have told you on countless occasions, The. Name. Is. EVANS TO YOU," I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Well," Alice began in a small voice, "I think I will go now." And with that she left the compartment.

"Potter isn't enough that I have to share a dorm and compartment with you, can't you just leave me alone while we are on the train," I pleaded. "Ahh you see _Evans_," Potter said, holding out my name, "Dumbledore has sent me a list of things he wishes us to discuss. Shall we start?"

"Fine," I said, "What's first?"

"Well Dumbledore wants us to have first and second year's go on Hogsmead trips this year, but he wants you and I to stay together at all times on these trips and supervise."

"Yeah," I said, "Haha, very funny, now what does it really say." I took the paper out of Potter's hands and looked it over. Unfortunately, Potter read exactly what was on the paper. "Oh come on Evans," Potter began, "Aren't you happy that we get to spend time together?" I simply rolled my eyes at him and gave him back the list.

James ran his hand through his hair and gave me a look I had never seen before. It was a mix of apology sorrow and I think confusion.

"Lily," he said to me, "Why do you hate me?"

"Well I would think it was a bit obvious," I began, "I mean you're kind of a tosser to me. The first day of first year and you asked me out, then you pranked me and you treated me like crap for all these years, and yet you liked me, but are still were a jerk to me."

"Listen, Lily," James began, "I know I've been mean to you, but that's the only way I knew I could get you to notice m-"

"Don't give me that Potter," I said, "Severus Snape called me a mudblood in fifth year. He and I didn't talk again until that summer. And we are only friends again because he was still always kind to me and if it weren't for you he would have never called me a mudblood in the first place."

"I guess that was the answer I knew I would get," James sad with a sad expression, "Look I jotted down some notes next to the things Dumbledore wanted us to go through. So I'll shut up and let you look."

In all my life I don't think I ever saw such a sad face. I took the list from him but I didn't read it. I just looked at him. I just watched him look out the window and sigh, for longer than I should have. I could have gotten away with looking at him if _they_ didn't make a scene about it.

"Ah look at our Lily-Flower starring at our James." I jumped straight in the air at Sirius' voice.

"I guess Lily didn't see that one coming now did she," Remus Lupin said as he came over and gave me a hug.

"Nice one Moony," Peter said in a shrill voice. Remus gave him a look like _oh would you get a life besides being in love with the three of us boys. _"Hi Remus," I said hugging him back. Out of the three Maraurders Remus and I got along the best.

"How was your holiday," Remus asked me. I let a groan out and said, "Filled with wedding planning. My sisters horrid boyfriend proposed to her, so they are getting married over Halloween holiday. I'm going but I told my parents that I don't know if I'm allowed to stay or not due to it not being an actual holiday. Also I went to visit the Weasley's, did you know that they are onto their fourth/ fifth children. They had Bill just when they left hogwarts, and Charlie in our third year, then they had Percy in our fifth year, and they just, just, just found out that Molly is pregnant with twins. They are hopeing for boys so that they can name them Fred and Georg-"

"Lily,Lily,take a fricken breath why don't you," Remus said, "And geez, dont they have enough boys." And to that all five of us started to laugh.

"So Lily," Sirius said holding my name out extra long, "What were you staring at James so intently for?"

"Well isn't it obvious," James said, "She couldn't take her eyes off my sexyness."

"If she is going to look at sexy anyone it would be me."

"Yeah, sure Pads, cause she just _LOVES_ you."

"You know what Potter, why don't you just put a wizards sock in it."

"Look," Remus said, "Why don't you two end your little lovers quarrel, I mean we have a lady in our presence."

"Why thank you Remus," I said sitting down next to a window, "And besides, this compartment is for HEADS ONLY."

"Then why is the rest of your body still in here," James said just as Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Honestly if you guys get any more air headed you won't be able to play quidditch because your heads will float away." All the boys laughed at my remark and Peter spoke up.

"Well," he said in a mousy one, "I think we should go, don't you guys have to go over some stuff?"

"Acctually yes we do," James said for me, "Thanks for reminding me Wormy, see you guys at dinner."

The boys said their goodbyes and all wished James luck in asking me out.

"So," I began, "What do we even need to go over?"

"Well," James said in a slow voice, "I thought that maybe since you get along so well with the other three, that maybe you and I could make a peace treaty. I mean you and everyone else at school knows I'm in love with you, so I figure it would be a nice change for all of us if I was acctually nice to you this year, and by the way that doesn't count Snivellus"

"Start calling him Snape and we have a deal," I said to James, "Oh and I'm still only calling you Potter." I don't think I had ever seen him so happy. He acted like I just agreed to marry him. He came over to me, picked me up and spun me around. It was a side of James I never saw before. And I surpriseingly kind of liked it. At that moment I just didn't care about anything and decided to let Potter have his fun.

As He continued to spin me around, neither one of us noticed Severus himself walk into our compartment.

"Ahhem," Sev coughed out, "Lily can I talk to you in the hall for a sec?"

"Sure," I said, a little red faced as Potter put me down.

"What the bloody hell was that," Severus said to me as I closed the compartment door behind me. "Look Sev," I began, "Potter has matured a little over the summer. We have a peace treaty okay." Severus just looked down. "I said okay?"

"Fine," Sev said with a little hurt in his voice.

"Thanks," I said, "By the way, what did you want?"

"Nothing, it's not important now," Sev said while walking away. So I just walked back into my compartment.

"What did Snape want," Potter asked. "I'm not sure I think he was just checking up on me," I said, "He's a little possesive."

"I see. So what is he your boy friend or something," James asked in a tone of disgust. "What. No. Not at all," I said chuckling, "Asking if Sev is my boy friend is like asking you if Remus is your's."

"Nah, he isn't my type. With his furry little problem," James said, "Now Pads on the other hand-"

I couldn't take it I burst out Laughing. "I knew that would make you laugh." I didn't care that he was starring at me. I knew he was but I didn't care. That moment I was having a good 'ole time and didn't want it to be ruined. "You know Potter," I began, "You're not half bad." I gave him a look I never even hought I would ever give him. I looked at him like he was an angel. And in that moment he was, but I didn't even realize what was happening until I noticed our faces seemed to be getting closer. Just as the space between our lips was about to close we both looked away.

I knew it wouldn't go well with my friends if I told them, and I wasn't sure if I even wanted to admit to myself that in that moment, I Lily Evans felt something towards James Potter, that wasn't hatred.

"So," James said, "Should we get changed into our robes, we are almost to Hogsmead."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

I muttered a spell and a small barrier came up between us to block each other from seeing the other change. "OY Evans," Potter screamed through the barrier, "Didn't want me to see that lovely body of yours eh."

"Oh shut it," I yelled back.

Just as we finished changeing I muttered the counter curse for the barrier and we pulled into Hogsmead. I placed my wand in my robe pocket and Potter stood next to me. "Well I'm going to go meet up with my buds, see you in a little while," James said. "Yeah see you soon," I said walking away.

"Lily," I hear someone yell, "Lily!" Then I saw him. The gorgous Amos Diggory. He was also in Ravenclaw, but he was a good friend of mine. "Amos, hi," I said giving him a hug, "How was your holiday?"

"Fantasic, and you," he said. "Oh it was lovely, " I said, "I was with Sev most of the summer, just flying around and going to Diagon Ally, and stuff like that."

As we continued walking we met up with Alice, Frank, Hestia, John and his gilrfriend, and Amelia.

"Lily," Hestia screeched as she ran up to me, "Oh I have missed you!" "Hest, we just saw eachother like five days ago when we wenting shopping in Diagon Ally remember," I said jokingly as I hugged her back. Out of my group of friends Alice, Frank, Hestia and I hang out the most, as all of us are Gryffindors. However when we all had free periods together we all like to hang out. Amelia is in hufflepuff though so we hang out with her the least. I walked up to her and gave her a hug though.

"Hi Lily, how are you," Amelia said in a chokey voice. I didn't want to ask her why she sounded sad so I went over to Hestia.

"What's wrong with her," I asked. "Oh Benjy broke up with her over the summer," Hestia said. Amelia and Benjy Fenwick had been dating for over two years. He was in Hufflepuff as well. So her being depressed over that make an amount of sense. As our group of friends waited for the carriages we all heard the booming voice of the half giant.

"First Yer's ov'er 'ere!" Hagrid called out. Dumbledore hired him a few years ago to be the ground keeper. He hired him over something about no one else hiring him to a crime he didn't commit.

Just then the horseless carriages came up to us. Hestia, Alice, Frank and i went into one, and John, his girlfriend, Amos and Amelia went into another. Just as our carriage was about to take off Potter showed up. "Lily," he said, seemingly having lost his breath as he had been running, "There's a carriage for the heads. Dumbledore request we go up to the school together." He managed to get out in burst of breaths. "Oh come on," I said and got out of the carriage, "I'll see you guys at the feast." "Bye Lily," everyone said.

So there I was, walking up to the front of the line of carriages with James Potter, not even realizing that I was kind of happy about that. But then I did however realize that I had no idea where Sev was. "Potter wait here a second I'll be right back," I said and ran back to my friends. "Hey," I yelled out of breath, "If any of you guys see Snape tell him to talk to me before he goes to his Common Room, thanks!" And then I ran back to Potter, climbed into the carriage, and finally relaxed for a few minutes.

"So Evans," Potter said in his fake seductive, "Are you read to spend every night for the rest of you life with me?" "For one, we are not spending every night together, and two, it will most certainly not be the rest of my life." "Ouch way to let me down harshly," James said, jut as the carriages began to move up to Hogwarts. "Oh whatever Potter, don't let your knickers get in a wad." I looked out the window and felt bad for the first years, it began to pour. I glanced at the lake and noticed that the first years were just leaving the dock that the boats launch from. I then looked over at potter to see what he was doing and he was looking out of his own window. Just then lightning struck, but on the bright side there was no thunder, so this way he doesn't have to be the one to hold me while I flip out. Lightning stuck again, only this time the light, even if it was only for a split second, outlined his face. He looked like he was glowing. Even after the outline faded I continued to stare. Had he ever been this beautiful before. i don't think so. This must be new. I've never thought of him as good looking. Or had my hatred always blinded me from it. Oh what am I saying, he isn't beautiful. He is a prat. A gorgeous prat. I must have ate something to make me think all these thoughts. But then again, here I am, still staring at him.

"See something you like Evans," Potter said. "Yes, I mean nope nothing at all," I stammered out. "Face it Lily Evans," Potter said as he got up and sat next to me, "You. Can't. Resist. Me." With each word he sat closer to me. I felt hot in the face, and knew I was blushing. Then James did something he had never done before. He put his hand on my knee, I surprisingly didn't resist, and he slowly moved his hand up my thigh. I noticed again how close our faces were coming to eachother and his seemed to be moving towards mine. Then practically simutaniously as I relized I was about to kiss James Potter, the carrige stopped and Professor Dumbledore himself opened our door.

"Oh," he said, "Was I interrupting something." "Kinda," James said. My face was as red as my hair and I ran out of the carriage. "Miss. Evans," I heard Dumbledore yell, "It was wonderful to see you." I ran into the school and into the Great Hall.

I was the very first person there, soI sat right down at the Gryffindor table. Just then I saw Potter enter with Dumbledore and they were laughing about something. I could only hope they weren't laughing at my embarassment.

Potter then came over to me and sat down. "You know Evans," he said, "We can finish that later."

"In your dreams Potter," I said and turned away from him. I felt Potter's hand pull my hair away from my ear and leaned in close. I could feel his warm breath against my fair skin and he whispered in my ear, "Oh I've done more then kiss you in my dreams." Ew now I had bad mental images. Well maybe not so bad. Oh god what was I talking about, of course they're bad. Uhg since when did Potter make me so, oh I don't know, giddy. No not giddy. Nervous. No absolutly not nervous. Well fine, I don't know a word to use, but he is making me feel weird.

It was then that I realized that Potter still hadn't moved away from me. "Take a picture Potter," I said, "They last longer." I still didn't look at him but after about two minutes I saw a flash. "What the bloody hell was that," I screamed, this time turning to Potter.

"Well Evans," Potter said, "You told me to take a picture, so I did." God why was he so stupid. But then I wondered, where is the rest of the school they should be here by now. Oh wait they are. Wait how did the entire school enter without me realizing it. Oh great now it felt like Potter and I were the only two in the room. Wait no that's not right either. No it was that I was so mad at Potter that it felt like that. Yeah I'm going with that.

"LILY-FLOWER!" Oh great now Siruis is here too. "HOW ARE YOU LILY!"

"Sirius I'm right across from you geez, no need to yell."

"Ahh but Lily, you see I have been calling your name for three minutes and you had yet to hear me, so I really must say. Yelling. Was. Necessary."

"Oh whatever," I said turning away from Potter and Siruis, only to find that Remus was sitting next to me. I jumped a little when I saw him there.

"Lost in your own world there Lily," he said to me. "Just a bit," I said, "But I'm glad your here to keep these two sane." Just as I said that I looked over at James and Siruis and they were transfigureing eachothers faces to look like frogs. It was pretty gross.

"So," I said, "How was your fury little problem over the summer?"

"Well it's never very fun," Remus said, "My family used to live in the middle of nowhere by a huge forest. But due to lack of mula in my family we had to move. So know we live in a small house just outside of London. My parents lock me in there once a month. They use spells to sound proof it so no one can here my howling. And its also made of concrete, so I can't really damage anything apart from myself." "Wow, that sounds terrible," I said giving him a hug. Just then Dumbledore began to speak.

"Welcome back to all," he said," Before our sorting ceremony begins I would like to announce that whoever left there owl on the train, it will be back in the morning for you to clean up all it 'presents." Everyone looked to Peter.

"What, it wasn't me," he said, but everyone just gave him the look. "Alright, alright," he began, "I forgot to put her back in her cage."

The Great hall erupted with conversations once more, but was hushed by Professor Merrythought when all the first years entered.

All the first years looked nervous and scared. One of them even looked like they fell in the lake. "Look Remus," I said, "One one them fell in."

He laughed and said, "I think he was dragged in. There's a mark on his face. The squid must have got him." Laughed along with the rest of the hall, and all slowly shushed down as the hat began to sing it's little song.

And then the sorting began. Most of the kids were sorted into the other houses, but Gryffindor gained about four new girls, and five new boys. Then once again the the great hall went quite.

"Good evening," Dumbledore said in his old man's voice, "I would like to say welcome to all those who are new, and welcome back to all those who are not. Just a reminder the forbidden forest is, well, forbidden. Also, as you know every year is welcome to Hogsmead trips this year. And now for some important things, I would like to let you all know, our head boy this year is Mr. James Potter." James then stood up and bowed to everyone, and began blowing kisses. Of course every girl thought that they were for them. "And now," Dumbledore continued, "Our head girl, Miss. Lily Evans." I stood up and nodded to the crowd as many boys whistled.

Dumbledore then blabbed on about the term starting the next morning. And before we knew it, the feast began. Lots of foods apeared on the tables. I grabbed my plate and filled it with chicken and pork, and yes pudding. Thes no better pudding the Hogwarts'.

"Geez Lily, are you eating for two," Remus said as I stuffed my face with food.

"Why yes yes I am," I said, "I'm eating for the kind and polite me, while the overiding scream queen is the one stuffing her face." Renus just laughed and continued to eat his potatos.

"So, Lily," Sirus began in a horrible sexy voice, "Are you ready to make love with James tonight?"

I choked on my pumkin juice and said, "Excuse me. I will not be engageing in any of those activities with HIM!" God why did Sirius have to make things akward by saying things like that. "You know Lily," Potter now spoke, "I can be very persuasive." As Potter said this he was leaning into me and whispering in my ear. A shiver went down my spine, and for a moment I was mental stuck on him. I was only brought back to my senses when all the desserts began to appear.

I looked back over at Potter, and he ooked as if everything that just happened, hadn't. Why does he do that. He knows it bothers me. But then again, why am I all of the sudden letting him do that. I pondered this thought for a few moments, but had to stop when Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Students I hope you had a wonderfull feast. Now it is time to go back to your common rooms and go to bed. All first years shall follow prefects, and prefects, obviously you shall lead the first years. And to end the night, here are some thoughtfull words. Fire, courage, ambry, and love."

I watched as most of the other students filed out of the Great Hall. I sat and watched, I took in everything. This was my last time ever being here for a first day of school feast, and a sorting ceremony. The last time I would ever be able to see new children come into the hall looking scared, and learning to calm down.

"Hey Lily," Remus' voice brought me out of my thoughts, "James, Siruis, and Peter already left to go to your's and James' common room. Want me to walk you there?" Remus held his arm out and I linked my through his.

When we got to the common room, from out side the portait of a dancer girl, we could already here James and Siruis yelling and screaming, and just being boys.

"Password please," the potrait said in a pixy like voice.

"Critch," I said and Remus and I walked into the common room.

"Oy," James shouted, "I found Lily-Pad!"

I simply rolled my eyes and left Remus with the boys. I looked towards the back or the common room expecting to see stairs leading to mine, and James bedroom, but there were none.

"Just check out the fire place Evans," James called over to me.

"But I have to find the stairs Potter," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah I get that," James said a little annoyed, "Just check out the fire place.

So I just walked over and looked. It was realy quite elaborate. Then I noticed what James had ment. I noticed a step on the right side of the fire place and stepped on it. Then magicaly more steps apeared. Onced I got to the top of the staires I looked to the right and saw that it was a mess, so I figured James had already moved in there. So I took the left room.

I walked in and saw that it looked like the dorm's in the Gryffindor's common room. Only I had a king sized bed, and it was the only bed. and my closet was a little bigger. In fact the room itself was bigger. but otherwise it looked pretty normal. I saw my trunk was at the bottom of my bed and took my wand out of my back pocket. I waved it and all my belongins flew out and into there proper places. I even packed a few nices dresses. Rumor has it the Dumbledore decided to hold a dance this year. Pluss if Gryffindor wins every game this year like they did last year then we will have alot of parties.

I looked around and was almost satistfied. I went to my trunk and saw that all my poters and pictures were still in it. I waved my wand again and my picture of my family and I flew onto my wall, along with my Beatles poster. I picked up my picture of Alice, Frank, Hestia and I. I also had a piture of Remus and I from when he gave me my beatle boxers. I happened to have a picture of the Maraurders, and I that I decided to set on my dresser as well.I looked around the room and made some final touches and when I was satistfied I went back down staires.

The boys were just getting ready to leave when I walked back into the common room. "Well our Liy-flower," Siruis said, "I bid thee goodnight." And with that he dragged Peter out of the room. "Good night," I yelled after him.

"Good night Lily," Remus said coming over to me and giving me a hug. I hugged him back and said, "Thanks for being a good friend." And with that he too was gone.

"Since when are you and Moony so close," James said with a hint of jelousy in his voice. "We've always good friends," I said and walked back up the staires. I heard Potter's heavy steps follow after me. He walked into my room and looked around, then sat on my bed, then just looked at me.

"What," I said in an irritated tone.

"You guys aren't dating or anything right?" He asked. I just laughed. and laughed, and laughed.

"I'm taking that as a no," Potter said. "Remus...and I...NEVER!" I said through laughs. "Good he said. I then looked out the window and noticed that it began to flash lightning again but didn't bother to freak, since there wasn't and thunder before.

However this time I was wrong. The sky boomed and I ran to my bed and screamed. I through the covers over my head and wished my mom, dad, or Hestia were here. Ever since first year Hestia was always the one to hold me when I was scared but now I had no one. Through another clap of thunder I heard Potter yell. "Seriously, you Lily Evans, are afriad of thunderstorms?"

I guess my screams answered him. As the thunder stopped for a slpit second I heard, and felt, him move across my bed and get under the covers with me. And then, not so much, to my sruprise, he put his arms around me and held my like my parents did. And just this once I didn't protest.

I heard him say soothing things, like it's ok, and you will feel better soon, and I slowly dozed off.

* * *

><p><em>OK so was this second chapter good. Let me know in a review por favor!<em>

_Let me know how you liked it, or if I should change anything. And I am now working on a chapter three!_


End file.
